Seduced in the Sleepless City (Fairy Tale Version)
by PenValkyrie
Summary: All your SITSC romances fixed into the classic fairy tales with a bit of a twist!


"What do you mean you _**sold**_ me?" Robin stared at her father in disbelief. The dishes she had once been washing in their cramped cabin slipped out of her soapy hands.

"I may have told a teeny-weeny lie to the prince, and he believed it, so he bought you. It's not really a big deal, Robin…" Robin's Father trailed off; guiltily avoiding her horrified gaze while holding a large bag presumably filled with gold coins.

"What lie?" Robin nervously asked.

"Yeah, I told him you could spin straw into gold! He said if it was true then he would marry you! We could be royalty! You'd be a great mother! Remember that little girl you used to hang out with…" Robin's Father endlessly babbled while Robin winced. The prince was infamous for his cruel ways. The rumors stated that he would slit the throats of girls he slept with to prevent illegitimate children.

"There's one flaw in your genius plan. I CAN'T SPIN STRAW INTO GOLD, YOU MORON!" Robin screeched; her face contorted into a livid scowl. Her father truly was an idiot; she and her four jobs were her father's only source of income. The bag of gold he was holding in his hand would only last him at least a week, if even that.

"Not with that attitude..." Her Father pouted.

"We need to leave, now. The king will surely hang us when he discovers the lie you have told." Robin murmured as she frantically started shoving clothes into bags.

A knock sounded at the front door.

"The Prince is here!" chirped Robin's Father as he ran like a three-year old child on Christmas to the front door.

"_We're screwed."_ Robin uttered under her breath.

From the door, Robin was able to catch a glimpse of a man she had only seen in portraits. The prince's golden locks fell into gentle waves around his cold, detached, blue eyes. Both Robin and the prince gaped at each other in astonishment. Robin was sure she was a sight to behold; a tangled mess of acorn-brown hair, tired chocolate-colored eyes laced with dark circles, topped off with ragged clothing matted with soot.

The prince gave Robin a greedy smirk. "Alright then, let's see what you can do…"

* * *

"Until you have spun every piece of straw into gold, you will not receive a drop of water or an ounce of food. If every last piece of straw has not been turned into gold by morning, you will be publicly executed. Good day." The prince routinely instructed as he walked out the small stable, and locked the door and locked the door behind him.

Robin stared at the chipped, old spinning wheel that prominently stood in the center of the straw-filled stables. Hugging her knees, she blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill out of her swollen eyes, and choked on the sobs that struggled against her throat.

"Great, I'm going to die because my father is the village idiot." Robin huffed to herself.

Desperately seeking an escape from reality, Robin squeezed her eyes shut and remembered better times. A meadow hazily came to view in her head, and two girls frolicked around without the worries of money, marriage, and idiots.

"When it was just Mirai and I, those were the days…" Robin recalled with a sweet smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and continued to reminisce about her days with her best friend for a while longer.

"Whoa! You've got yourself into a pretty messy predicament!" A masculine voice whistled.

Robin's eyes fluttered open to find a boy with tan hair and matching eyes sauntering around the stable. Although he seemed like he was the same age as Robin, he possessed strong, handsome features and a broad back.

"Anyway, to the point; I've got a deal for you!" The mysterious boy chirped with a wink.

Robin gave him the most clever response she could think of; "Huh?"

"_What was he doing here? Had he come here to tease the dead-girl-walking?"_ Robin thought to herself.

"You heard me! I can make all this," the boy gestured to the piles of straw that littered the musty stable, "Into gold, but for a price…"

Robin instantly perked up. Robin had heard tales of great wizards and warlocks who could do extraordinary things, but she had never met one before. Was it possible that this boy was a wizard?

Noticing her excitement the boy chuckled, "Calm down, I said I'd do it for a price."

"I don't have much to give, but I'll do my best!" Robin eagerly promised.

"Your ring."

"Eh?"

"I want your ring."

Robin glanced at the ring that decorated her left, ring finger. It was a promise ring that she had received from Mirai; they each had one and had promised they'd be together forever before she had moved away. It was a prize from a cereal box, and was worth literally nothing.

Robin gave the wizard a confused look.

"Don't worry, the more sentimental value the item has, the more the item is worth to me." The wizard explained with a wink.

"_This guy winks way too much, and Mirai would kill me if she found out I gave away my promise ring."_ Robin complained to herself; sizing up the shadowy wizard.

"But, if it means I get to live another day to see Mirai then I guess I have no choice…" Robin muttered aloud as she reluctantly slid the ring off her finger and gently placed it into the boy's outstretched hand. The magical boy gave her a shocked look, but quickly masked it with a confident grin.

"Thank you very much; it was a pleasure doing business with you!" The boy piped with a wink.

"_Seriously, what is it with this guy and the winking? Did he have something in his eye?"_ Robin asked herself.

True to his word, the wizard hunched over the worn-out spinning wheel and started working. Robin sat there observing him through hooded eyes. Robin couldn't recall how long she watched him in awe as he adeptly worked the spinning wheel to produce glittering treasures, but eventually a deep slumber gently enveloped her senses.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Seduced in the Sleepless City or Rumpelstiltskin. Please comment if you find ANYTHING that doesn't make sense! Thanks! :)


End file.
